


Cold Day and a Warm friend ❤

by Zerith_Z_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerith_Z_Wayne/pseuds/Zerith_Z_Wayne
Summary: Winter is here! Jon plans to spend this snow day with his best friend! Sleepover are fine though, but this cold, bone freezing winds really whips up a snow field, while basking in the harsh winter wonderland, trouble brewed, luckily Damian has Jon to warm up just right...





	Cold Day and a Warm friend ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fair archivers! So this is my first work that I'll be presenting to you and I'm glad that I am able to share it with you all, I'm a bit nervous about this one, but I hope you'll find it good enough (^o^)
> 
> I will be honored to hear from your comments! Thank you! And enjoy reading!

Birds chirp as the beam of dawn strikes the tips of the trees, casting beautiful broken lights, the dew froze from the winter's cold embrace, snow envelopes rocks and pebbles along the way of the Kent's house. Jon checked his red little alarm clock, having an original "S" mark inside it.

It was 5:46 am, too early, well at least for Damian, Jon was the type of kid who gets up early to catch the worm, in his case, the one who gets to snuggle Damian to wake him up from his slumber. If only that thought was true, 11 year old Jon had been so close to Damian ever since their paths crossed, nights of scouring the streets from the shadows above, guarding every block of Gotham City, he remembered the time they stopped a bank robbery, about 20 thugs were gobbling up in Gotham Square. Of course they apprehended the crooks, but what made that night memorable was not about cleaning out crime, but the pale glistening moonlight that shone above them, it was hypnotizing and captivating.

They sat on the edge of the building, overlooking the Bay, he remembered the moonbeams expressing Damian's face, those soft lips, perfectly curved facial features, and he could NEVER forget his eyes, My God, his eyes were so full of life that he could have sworn it can stun anyone who stared directly at it. The glimmering emerald eyes of Damian delves deeper into the moonlit night, he remembered blushing shyly as Damian caught him stealing glances, and as usual, Damian gave him a smirk.

Oh how Jon wished nights like that would happen again, and he also concluded to himself that he-- maybe he---he liked Damian, not just "best friend like" I mean, like liked him. Nonsense, it's bound to be a dream only, besides Jon liked the way they hang out together, best friends, Super boy and Robin, son of the Kryptonian and Son of the Dark Knight... Yet still he wanted something--more.

"Well, better wake him up, wouldn't want this day to melt away"Jon said to himself smiling sheepishly, he yawned and stretched out his arms, giving him a satisfying sound through his body. Jon looked at his window, frosty at the most, cold glass, but what caught his attention was the white gleam of snow and ice, the trees dripping with the melting icicles, "Wow! This day is gonna be awwwesoome! Better wake up Damian before--" Jon cuts off as he glanced to his bed, messed with the covers and pillows having an S figure on it "Now where is that little Bat?" Early workout? 2 mile jog? Jon always seem to notice Damian do those kind of things when he's at his place after a good night's sleepover.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Damian got himself into" as he climbed onto his bed to reach for the door, he suddenly halted, there lying, legs and arms spread across, was Damian who's sleeping contentedly, on the floor--again, not to his surprise, but Jon always thought Damian preferred "rigid" surfaces as "comfortable" for sleeping, what a messed up kid, Jon joked to himself as he cast smile at him. "Damian, hey, Dami, come on winter's here! Let's have a good 'ol morning grub before we head out for extreme fun!" Jon shooked Damian's arm, "Hey Damian, you awake?" There he felt, he couldn't help himself noticing Damian's face,the morning light caressing his toned skin, his closed eyes appearing so innocent and helpless yet makes his tummy run with butterflies, it made Jon's eyes grew wide with excitement and affection, his face incandescently changed to red, as his cheeks followed the color but more extreme.

"Damian..." Jon said wistfully concealing his great affection for his partner in crime-fighting, his best friend, true friend...his love. Jon closed his eyes, memories flashed back the day they met, the silly fights, the truce they agreed on, the Christmas time they spent earning him the Monk-E monsters gaming console from Damian himself. "Damian, will you always be with me, super team right?, I wish your always here, we could be roommates. Dami, I think you're cool and awesome, a bit stubborn but..." Jon said to the half-opened mouth sleeping Robin, unexpectedly, tears began cascading down Jon's aquamarine eyes, as he tried to hold it in. "Damian, I don't know w--what to d--do if you leave m--me" that's right, Damian is going to London for 4 months under qualitative purposes, surprisingly, Bruce Wayne wanted Damian to be more "Humane" and his manners should be developed, Alfred will be there to assist him of course--but still.."Dami--"

Jon leaned closer to the sleepy little Robin, eyes still closed, face still divine, half-lid eyes and then whispered carefully, close to his face--"Can I keep you?" Jon was about to kiss the tip of Damian's nose, when suddenly, He was caught into a scowl, Damian's eyes were like burning ember, able to sear your soul, "Gaahhh!! Oh hey Damian! Hehe, I was wondering were--I wasn't gonna--h-how was your night?" Jon reacted with that awkward grin and closed shy eyes "What are you doing Kent?" Damian asked the stricken little boy, creating an uneasy atmosphere around them, well mostly Jon, "Uh..hehe...I was gonna--uhmm..prank you! Yeah---but you caught me, aww how Damian Wayne always managed to trap onlookers hehe" Jon replied disruptively, Damian was a bit perplexed and slightly irritated the fact that he hates being pranked, unless he's the one doing it.

Just what in the world was Jon Kent doing? Was it really a prank? Still I could have send him flying out the window, maybe he'd learn that ability then after the boy pondered.

Damian's eyes were a bit lazy from waking up on short notice, he wore the green long sleeved shirt Jon had lend to him, but the design were new, must be custom-made, he'd agree, usually the design with the fried egg was gone, it was made from fine silk combined with cotton, and the color was a bit distinct too, the greenness appeared stikingly more appealing and brightly stirring, the design changed to a cute bat and bird figure holding what seems to be a chocolate heart. So Jon had this especially crafted for Damian? Must have cost something, but why? Whatever, Damian thought to himself, he had no time for this "(Yaaawwn) Jon, what time is it anyway? We have to do morning exercises remember? the body of hero must be actively prepared for perils to come" Damian commanded as he was covering his mouth with his left hand (which was devoured by those ridiculously long sleeves) and his right hand pointing to Jon's "super" clock, "6:04 am, awww come on Damian! I had planned everything for this day!" Planned? What was that suppose to mean? 

Jonathan Kent, the kid who always takes plans as "not his style" or "too hard to do" suddenly came up with something that doesn't belong to his ideas. Damian was struck with curiosity, but quickly just let it drift through "Plan for what Jon? Have you calculated the fluctuations of crime rate during winter season? Metropolis economic scales showing up? Gotham City's Celebration in the founding of the Wayne Enterprise?" Jon's train of thought was a flat line trying to comprehend his friend just told him "I literally have no idea of what you just said to me, but I'll pretend you said "ok"" the boy said to his older friend straightforward, "I have list of the things we're gonna do today! We are gonna have soo muuchh FUN Dami!" Ok...what now? "F-fun...is that a word for leaping in high places?" Jon looked with no idea at all, "Seriously?! It means get up from there and let's grab a bite! Am starvin'!" Jon hopped from his bed, spreading his arms side ward and landed near the door, and rushed downstairs, leaving Damian still in his room, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO CHILD! I DO FINE BY MYSELF!" Damian cried out, Jon didn't seem to have heard him, sigh...better get to it then Damian thought.

Jon got to the kitchen and was amazed by what he saw, Food! Lots of it, extra fluffy milk and butter Pancakes, topped with vanilla ice cream, and drenched in maple syrup and heavenly whipped cream with blueberry on top, and with a side of strawberry-filled Pie glazed with honey and dusted with confectioner sugar, and a pitcher filled with hot chocolate with marshmallows and cookie crumbles inside it, it was a sweet sweet wonderland for Jon, "Aaww Yeah! I wanna eat everything!" As he was about to begin his feast, he snapped through "Oh right Damian, heyyy!! Dami--" his words were cut off as he saw his "friend" wearing only his red and black underwear embedded with a Robin design, Jon's eyes were big as plates, he forgot all about the sweet wonderland, and just savor this sweet image he's currently scanning, up and down. His mouth was agape, he was gonna drool at the moment "Hey Kent, be dignified would you?! Your mouth's gonna spill a dam! Close it up corncob! and if you think of eating that kind of life sustenance, your looking ways to succumb" Jon got back to his senses, and quickly snapped the heck out of it, his face flaring red and breath heated up, God whats wrong with me? Jon assessed himself.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, unsurprisingly your floor was not that "sanitized" and I am sure I do not intend to acquire any Kryptonian illness" Damian sneered and grinned at Jon who just finished setting up the plates and utensils "Hey! I'm not that unorganized!" He protested, but Damian only gave him that smirk, he wasn't mad though, he LOVES how Damian is witty than he is, emotionally constrained.....more cute and handsome. WHAT??!! snap out of Jon! Whats wrong with you?! the little boy troubled with his thoughts, if he told Damian about his recent feelings, it might destroy their relationship and invites awkward feeling between them, separating them forever, he didn't want that! Not one bit, he wants to be with Damian, his best friend, his partner, he wants to be with his life. 

"You can proceed with you hunger strike Kent, I'll just catch up with you" Damian told Jon as he motioned towards the bathroom, "Nope, I'll just wait here fer ya buddy!" Jon said appearing with that big grin on his face, teeth exposed, closed eyes representing cheerfulness and innocence, and slightly blushing towards him, Damian looked at Jon and--didn't smirk nor sneered--but smiled at him, a cute smile that rarely anyone has seen, Jon was stars strucked at what he saw, paralyzed "Agreed, thanks--buddy" Damian used the boy's term and half WINKED at him quickly.

That's right he WINKED at him, cute wouldn't you say?

Damian closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, water started splashing. Jon was right there, sitting and staring at his plate, probing the plates exquisite embellishment of bamboo and birds, he was shocked and his face was currently igniting, his mouth curled and clam-shut, his eyes wide, as he hears the waters splashing on the bathroom floor, Jon began thinking, D--did that just happened??? I feel like it was all just a daydream, that didn't happen right Jon? I mean he--he winked at me! It was real...it was REAL!!! . Jon broke out from the state of mantra and slowly turned his indefinable face into a shy little smile, not long, he was grinning expressively and boy he was loving it! His heart beated quickly, it was real and he really said it! that being said, Jon said quietly as for Damian who won't hopefully hear it, "Wow, I can't believe it, I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND, I LOVE DAMIAN WAYNE" .

With those words, he wanted to stand up for it, he wanted to keep it for all eternity, alright he LOVES Damian Wayne, but what now? Should he just keep it as a memory? Should he hide his feelings away from him and in the future just stop it? its something Jon longed for after a year of knowing what Damian was like. He knows that he has emotional problems, he is best at what he does (almost everything really) but he also knows that Damian is vulnerable and lost when it comes to expressing himself emotionally. The happy little boy started cutting the pancakes with sheer delight, his tongue half poking out his mouth, can't wait to taste the creaminess of the pancakes and the chocolaty drink he is about to be served, Jon noticed a letter card on the table, he picked it up, it was from his Mom and Dad, it read:

"Good morning my little hero! Here are some scrumptious breakfast to get the day started! I'm gonna be out for 3 days, seminar thing, required from Daily Planet and your Dad is with the League which Batman called up because there were some sort of preparation and celebration, they will be going into some space adventure. We already asked Mr. Wayne that you can stay meanwhile in the Manor! Now isn't that fun!? Now I want you to take care of your best friend ok Jon? Be a good little angel to him, calm him down if you need to, always stick together, if your leaving the house make sure that it's all cleaned and secured ok? We will be seeing you in 3 days my little hero! Take care always you 2! Love, Mom and Dad"

Lois Lane had always those loving words and touch that makes any kid feel special, in the long time that Jon and Damian have met, she had thought of Damian as Jon's little brother, and for that her youngest boy. "Mom sure have a way of making someone feel comfortable" Jon told himself, he was deep into thinking that he didn't notice Damian come out of the bathroom and walked behind him. "What's that? Some sort of coded message?" Jon quickly looked behind him alerted, "Hey! Sneaking is bad you know!", "Well that's my specialty if you must know, care to share the information Jon?" Just when he was about to, Jon was stunned to see Damian right in front of him. Boxer shorts, his athletic physique and toned skin was insanely mesmerizing, Jon was gonna drool again, and he had this naughty little idea to use his heat vision to see if he could get Damian out of his boxers to show his masculine hips and thighs, not to mention his boyhood...for play of course hehe.

"In this century please Jon" Damian whipped as he was growing impatient by the passing second, "O--oh! S-sure, Mom will be gone in 3 days for a seminar, and Dad is with Batman, I think they're having a party, I dunno, and Mom said something about going space adventure and that the league are require to go" Jon responded. "Huh, it must be the Justice League celebration, and they are planning in space exploration, Father said something about alien object mysteriously drifting here, well, guess we will be staying at my place"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad talked about that with Mr. Wayne, so I guess we will! But can we go after we have fun?! Pleeaassee??!!!!" Jon begged, his puppy eyes were so cute as heck, his face is an expression that look like a baby who was about to let out a cry that gives everyone that response "awwwww!". Even Damian had this small thought in him that said "CUTE", but quickly shook it off, stupid Jon, stupid puppy eyes he said, emotions are liability he thought to himself...but still. "(Sigh) Fine, I'll go over this request of yours, I just hope I can bear with it" Damian said reluctantly "Yaaaaayy!! You're gonna love it!" And by that Jon meant to himself, "You're gonna love being with me". So the two began their delight of eating breakfast, pancake after pancake, chocolate drinks and all, both of them talked random subjects, Jon focused on toys, favorite animal, and cool tricks he learned like somersaults, while Damian discussed weapons, strategic tips, and moral codes. And they had a good time with each other.

After breakfast, the two gestured to head on outside, the sun is was not that high enough, so the sunlight is just perfect for snow making, Jon washed the dishes before he went to his closet to pick up his coat, a red one with a blue snowflake design at the middle, and having green lace type lining, of course Jon didn't forget about his blue wool hat and red gloves, it fitted him snugly. On the other side was Damian, dressed finely with his black based coat with a red wolf at the center of the clothe, he grabbed his green gloves and wore his expensive warm wool hat. The boys finally put on some winter boots and made their way outside, as Damian closed the door behind them, they stood at the doorstep looking over the vastness around them, the frozen lake, the snowy top trees, and the whole place smothered in white snow

 

"Boy, this is some winter huh?" Jon spoke as the two of them breathing cold and heavy air, in fact it was so cold that of you exhale with force, you look like an ice-breathing dragon! In Damian's position as to point to it, why, Jon can whip up a whole blizzard if he wants to. "Alright, let's first do..uhm..(picks up his "FUN" list) skiing! Are you up to it?" Jon smirked at Damian, "Brrr...of course I can, just make sure you can keep up" Damian quipped, so without delay, Jon took out the skis and the two boys started preparing their selves. "Ok let's get to it then!" Although Jon hadn't have a complete skill in skiing, his Dad sure did gave him lessons and sent him to a school for it in the last 3 weeks. "Ready Dami--" before he could finish his sentence, Damian flew above him, skiing along the way, "Hey!!!" Jon yelled, this kid, is such a jerk, what a jerk! What a cute jerk! So Jon followed through, dashing through the snow, but wasn't laughing all the way.

 

Damian was good, like a pro at it, the slides and turns was perfect and well placed, they were heading towards the mountains as fast as they could, "Eat my powder corncob!" Damian insulted, Jon was catching up, but not that fast though, he's struggling to keep in pace with Damian. "Damian! After we reach the mountains, wanna climb up it?!!" Jon screamed so that his best friend could hear, "TT, I've been climbing mountains since I was 4" Damian boasted, he was getting nowhere faster using the poles, without hesitation, he threw them behind and did a snowboarding move instead, evasively, Jon reacted and caught the poles in time, "Watch where you throw things! This isn't a batarang!" Damian was sliding mounds and plains, the snow really turned this whole place into a snow world, jeez this winter is extreme.

While following Damian, Jon looked at his friend with sheer amazement and inspiration, his hair flowing the cold wind, his skin brightening up to the morning sun, and his face, the face showing a smile and determined eyes, Damian was sure enjoying himself, just like Jon "planned". Jon took the moment to savor it every second, he wants his best friend like this, happy and full of himself, Jon took a closer look and activated his X-Ray vision, Wow! My X-ray came in! Jon thought, his X-ray vision was the kind of power that took a long time to develop, but now, he has done it, he can finally see inside Damian's clothes, I mean, internal wounds which Damian might get from all the rough housing. But something else, caught Jon's vision, he scanned Damian's vitals and saw his heart beating inconsistently, and his heart rate are on race against time, boy, Damian sure loved snowboarding, I guess this is Damian's first time having soo much fun, Jon said to himself.

At last they've reached the bottom point of the mountain, "Wow! It's huuuggggeee!!! I never thought it would be that high! Wouldn't you say Damian?" Jon said with great excitement "Ah--ah! Hachoo!! (Sniff) clearly you haven't seen something like this up close, the ones I climbed are more--Aachooo!--(sniff) ugh, complex and have greater heights--Haachoo! Errr! Curse this dreadful--aachoo!---winter wind!" The older boy stated as his nose and ears was burning-red, his eyes appear teary, and he keeps shuddering as he motioned toward Jon, "Hey Damian you don't look so good, I have here hot chocolate drink, I saved some, Mom made large batch so I figured maybe we could packed a few" he gave Damian the tumbler full of heavenly chocolate drink and drank a portion, Mmmm the taste of high quality chocolate with a hint of sweet cream. "Thanks Jon, I appreciate your skill of preparedness and thoughtful moral application" He gave Jon a smile, the one Jon recently loved. After a few moments, Damian rose up and stretched his arms above, reaching for the sky. Jon closed the lid of his tumbler, and quickly gestured toward the mountain.

"Ready Damian? Let's climb this hunk of rock!" As he pulled his coat's sleeves up, "Hacchooo! Haachoo! (Sniiff) ugh...let's just be done with it before I do a super breath" Jon chuckled shyly, so without any delay, the two boys started climbing up the firm mountain, it was a fine and well defined, the craggy exterior was something to be amazed of. The hard rocky parts made it a tough one, symbolizing as "don't mess with me" sign, Jon was high up, as he breathed, the air was getting heavier and more cold, he looked down to his friend and saw him struggling to reach for another rock, he was verrryy far behind, "Better keep up Damian, or does Robin have a thing for mountain heights?" Jon yelled from afar, and thought...funny, he'd usually get a quick and witty response whenever he boasts something like this, Oh well, better keep climbing then.

Jon was going in for the top, he reached rock after rock, stepped on to hard, deformed stones, after a few seconds he realizes he'd been engulfed by bone snapping cold fog, he must be close, well more or less. "Dami, hows the height? Could you check it for me?" Jon tried to insult his friend with a grin, really Jon? Trying to insult a kid about heights? Knowing that he was the the Son of Batman? The one clinging onto 20 storey buildings? It was the best he got he thought, out of impulse and jokes. Jon waited for atleast 10 seconds of still air and wind, but got no response, what happened? Better look lil' Robin, "Heeyy! Damian! Are you--" he gazed below him and saw nothing but the foggy distance, seconds later fear crawled up to him, did he fall? Impossible he thought Damian never falls and if he did he always have those grappling hooks as a backup for climbing situations, which I saw one behind him. "Damian! You there pal???" The echoes traveled below the foggy vastness, followed by an eagle screeching, "Oh gosh, where's Damian?!" Jon looked very very very--VERY troubled and TERRIFIED, he gathered all of his strength and will and used his super vision to make a clear sight out of the fog. Slowly, he began to see through the white puffs, visibilty of his bestfriend build up, as it got cleared, Jon's eyes started to expand in horror, he had a perfect view point of him thanks to super vision...but what a perfect day for the boys to snuggle and laugh together, turned into a darkened tempest..."OH MY GOOOOD!!! DAAAAMMIIAAAAN !!!"....

(Birds scurried as the echoes travel at lightning speed, in horror and guilt) Should it end here? Facing the reality of lies? Or the fantasy of truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked it, hehe Im not quite sure of it, so I'd like to hear from you guys and I think I'll add another chapter/s because it does not end there (^o^) thanks


End file.
